Sasunaru Drabbles
by Hikari of the Fallen
Summary: A collection of some drabbles I'm writing about Sasunaru and ONLY Sasunaru. IT's my first fanfiction so please BE NICE. the first drabble is Sasuke's Birthday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would be home and with Naruto by now…**

_Sasuke's Birthday_

It was a beautiful day at Konoha. The sky was bright and let out a warm, luminous glow around all of the villagers of Konoha. Everyone was in a happy mood and it seemed to be a laid back day.

Well, for most people.

The Ice Prince of Konoha was in the Uchiha Manor, looking over some scrolls. Normally he'd be out in the training grounds, but today was different. Today was one of the days Sasuke dreaded the most. One of the days he absolutely couldn't stand and one of the days he'd wish would burn in the deepest abyss in hell.

Today was Sasuke's birthday.

Sasuke never was a big fan of his birthday. It was just another year of life gone by and a step closer to death. He felt that birthdays should never be celebrated. They should just be ignored, for there was no true purpose to them.

That was what Sasuke thought. Birthdays were just a waste of time.

Sasuke was interrupted form his sea of thoughts when he heard a knock at his door.

He looked up and arched an eyebrow. The raven haired boy had never told anyone that today was his birthday, so why else would someone be at his door?

_Probably some fan girls who have no life._ Sasuke thought to himself as he got off of his royal blue couch and walked up to the door and opened it, greeted by the sight of the last person he'd ever expect to see there.

Sasuke eyed the person at his door and sighed. "What do you want dobe?"

The dobe, Naruto, was standing at Sasuke's door with some wrapped objects in his hand.

"Hey Sasuke no _teme_. Nothing much but is it okay if I come in before people start seeing that I'm here. Don't wanna get a rumor started," Naruto said with his bright smile plastered on his face.

"Hn. I don't care what people think. You should know that by now but why are you here," Sasuke said once again, starting to get irritated.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, we got the day off so I decided to stop by. So if you'd be so kind as to let me walk by teme."

Sasuke eyed Naruto for a minute before he said. "Hn, fine," as he walked away from the door. Naruto walked into the house (or better known as a mansion) and kicked the door shut before he followed Sasuke, which ended up back to the living room with the scrolls.

Sasuke was sitting on the royal blue couch, looking at Naruto. "Well dobe, youn obviously came here on purpose, but the question is why?"

Naruto looked at the ground, a light blush on his face.

Sasuke took note on that. He also took note that the dobe looked cute while blushing.

Naruto closed his eyes shut as he shoved a big box clumsily wrapped in royal blue wrapping paper as he said, "Look teme, I heard you might not like sweets so I did my best, okay!"

Sasuke looked at the box as he looked up at Naruto, curious and even a tad confused. He was going to ask what was going on when he decided that would be best left unsaid. He took the box that Naruto gave him, unwrapped it and gasped, but the gasp was so light that no one heard.

In the box was a cake, but it wasn't like any cake that Sasuke had ever seen before. The cake was completely made of little bits of white rice that looked like they were stuck together by honey. The sides of the cake were decorated by fruits such as (sorry if I get any wrong) apples, kiwi, pears, and even some bananas, but that wasn't what shocked Sasuke. What shocked Sasuke was what was scrawled messily on the middle of the cake.

_Happy Birthday Sasuke._

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and looked at Naruto. "How did you know?"

Naruto chuckled. "I have my ways," he said as he sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't object. He was shocked at the fact that Naruto actually gave him something on his birthday.

_But why?_ He thought to himself. _I'm not nice to him so why would he…_

Naruto smiled again as he handed Sasuke a smaller box. "Here, I got you another gift. Open it while I go and get something," he said as he stood up, smiled brightly as he walked into another room.

Sasuke looked down at the other box in his hands. "Hmm?" His voice sounded curious as he unwrapped the next present. What he saw next surprised him far more than the cake.

Inside the wrapping paper was a kunai, but it wasn't just like any other kunai. It was silver and it looked handmade. On the end on the kunai was the Uchiha symbol engraved in it.

Sasuke tilted the kunai a little and saw writing engraved in it.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke blinked. He couldn't believe that the dobe had made this for him. It was rather…sweet. And it had to be the best birthday gift he had ever received.

"So, do you like it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had a two plates and forks in his hands and a knife(1) (I don't know if there are forks but just deal with it, please). "Did you make this," he asked.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Ha-ha yeah. It took me a few days to make it. I hope I did a good job on it," he said as he gave Sasuke a plate.

Sasuke ignored the plate and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

Naruto blinked. "Teme! What are you doing?"

Sasuke didn't reply as he rolled Naruto's sleeve up. "Dobe! Your arm. It's injured!" Sasuke was right. Naruto's arm was covered in scratches and burns. They looked painful.

Naruto looked at his arm and chuckled. "What? This? Sasuke no teme, they are just marks. I got them when I made the kunai. By the way, do you like it?" Naruto's azure eyes gleemed with innocence and curiosity.

Sasuke was speechless. He couldn't believe Naruto went through so much trouble just to make him the kunai.

Remembering Naruto, Sasuke looked at him, let go of Naruto's wrist and said, "I really like it. Thank you dobe."

Naruto smiled. "Good thing teme," he said as he sat down next to Sasuke, cut a piece of cake for Ssasuke and handed it to him. Sasuke took it, mumbled a 'hn' as he took a bite out of it. His eyes widened. The cake tasted delicious.

Naruto watched Sasuke eat his piece of cake and smiled. "I take it that that means you like it," he said as he cut himself a piece of cake and began to eat it.

Sasuke continued to eat his cake slowly, glancing at Naruto every now and then. He just couldn't believe that Naruto went through all of that trouble for him.

It was silent for a few minutes before Naruto broke the silence. "Hey Sasuke, why didn't you tell anyone that today's you birthday?"

Sasuke took a bite out of his cake. "There's no point in a birthday. It just means that you are a year closer to death. Why should you celebrate that?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed. "You are the baka! A birthday is a day celebrating the day you were born. The day you were placed on this world for a purpose. Life is just a big long term mission."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, flabbergasted. "Wow, that was deep. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto pouted at Sasuke. "Hey! I can be deep!" When Naruto saw Sasuke's look of disbelief, he threw his arms out and hissed a "sometimes!"

Sasuke shrugged as he continued to eat his cake. The rest of the day was spent with Naruto spending the day at Sasuke's house, talking every now and then. They were just enjoying each other's company.

Naruto was happy and carefree while Sasuke's thoughts kept on going to the blond haired boy. He kept on thinking of how sweet and generous the idiot was. How he always put others before him and how he would sacrifice himself in a millisecond. How despite everything he's been through, he always wore a smile and made sure that everyone was well.

_Guess that's why I fell in love with the dobe_. Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Naruto, who was looking at Sasuke with a bright smile that not even the sun had a chance of competing against.

XXxXxxx

****

Wow, that was the LONGEST I've ever written. I'll try to post the next drabble soon.

R&R but no flames please!

(1) Don't ask how Naruto knew where Sasuke's kitchen was. Let's just say he accidentally walked into it, ne?

__

__


End file.
